


The Party

by tokkiisrabbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Drunken Shenanigans, Handcuffs, Lapdance, Lowercase, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), chensung if you squint, halloween party, legal age in the uk is 16, so this is technically not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiisrabbit/pseuds/tokkiisrabbit
Summary: twelve boys and a shit ton of alcohol later... this was gonna be an interesting night.[part 275 of my markhyuck twitter au)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is the written bit for part 275 of my markhyuck twitter au Calculus Of My Heart!
> 
> \- can be read as a stand alone but best with the au -
> 
> (if the link doesn’t work- my twitter is @fruityyeji and my au is pinned!)

it was a pretty average party.

well it had started that way, the twelve boys sticking together having fun as normal friends would but sometime into the night, after a few too many drinks and a cramped front room, they had ended up migrating to separate ones—

you see it started with lucas and renjun, who surprisingly among all the friends, were the most sober so far. jeno and jaemin on the other end of that spectrum.

they hit the night off in the living room with everyone else, chilling on the sofas, grabbing drinks and of course dancing— this however is where things got heated and to simplify, ended up with renjun being carried by lucas, legs wrapped tightly around the older's waist as he fumbled over his feet, heading straight for mark’s room. he kicked the door open with one foot before shutting it by slamming the younger against it. renjun gasping into their messy make-out session as they frantically and desperately pulled each other’s shirts, trying to remove the offending items. eventually the younger tugged lucas’ shirt up and off the older, revealing his toned abs, he let his eyes glaze over them, licking his lips.  
  
“fuck”

lucas laughed at the younger’s reaction before lifting him once again, throwing the younger down to the bed and climbing on top him. he attached his lips to the younger’s neck, letting his hands explore, reaching down to tug his shorts and underwear off at once. renjun gasped once again but the older simply began making his way down to the younger’s stomach, pressing small fluttering kisses to the hot skin. he made it to his thighs before he stopped, grabbing the younger and flipping them over, renjun now sat in nothing but his dress shirt, directly on lucas’ crotch.

lucas groaned, letting his hands rest on the curve of the younger’s ass, massaging the flesh. renjun whined at the feeling, slowly starting to grind on top of him. the younger took this opportunity to look at his boyfriend, hair spread messily against the sheets, face contorted in pleasure, large body making the younger feel so _small_. he needed more—

“just put it in me”

“someone's eager” lucas chuckled fondly, "we haven't even prepped, baby" he tucked a stray strand of hair behind the younger’s ears. taking a minute to look at the petite boy on top of him, eyes hazy, face flushed, lips parted.

“i don’t care. i want you in me now” he said but just as he was about to remove lucas’ own trousers they heard a noise from outside.

shit, _they were in mark’s room, in mark’s bed_, they realised.

they looked at each other before hastily disconnected their bodies and fumbling around to grab their clothes, lucas forgetting his shirt as they frantically ran to mark’s thankfully, walk in closet. the space small compared to most. luckily the two came dressed as high school students to the party, simple plain shirts, unrecognisably belonging to lucas. with blazers they’d left in the front room anyway.

as they scrambled around in their, the two trying to dress as quietly as possible and realising they forgot lucas’ shirt, they were oblivious to jaemin and jeno who had just walked in. the two laughing and giggling as jeno kept grabbing the younger’s ass, “stop, we have to be quick” they heard jaemin giggle.

_what were they up to?_ lucas and renjun halted their panic over the shirt as they heard the voices, giving each other questioning looks.

meanwhile the two drunk love birds were on the other side of the wall, lips now locked in a hungry kiss, jeno's hands running down his sides to the younger’s hips, resting. he pulled jaemin close, whose own hands were threaded in jeno’s hair, bodies pressed together tightly as they moved against each other. “we’re gonna get blue every where” jaemin whispered.

“its not my fault you look sexy as a smurf”

“i take that to great offence”

“then do something about it” jeno whispered back, flipping them around so the younger’s back was now pressed against him. jaemin smirked, teasingly grinding his ass back against the older as he groaned.

“mark has handcuff’s in here, maybe i should put them to good use” the younger bit his lips at jeno’s words.

the two were still speaking in a low tone, still standing near the door, so lucas and renjun could barely make out what the were saying, hoping they would grab whatever they needed to and leave. that was until they heard the sound of a belt and zipper being undone...

_we are not about to hide in a closet while our best friend suck each other off _renjun tried to communicate through his eyes_._.. so that’s when the younger bust out the closet to the sight of jaemin on his knees, jeno’s trousers looked around his ankles, whose hands was threaded into jaemin’s hair tightly.

when the other two heard the noise of their two friends coming from the closet, the younger tried to push jeno back and away, forgetting the hand tangled in his hair, causing him to yell out in pain as well as jeno who had collided harshly with the wall, groaning out a loud “fuck!”

“shit i’m sorry!” jaemin said, still on the floor as he tried hard not laugh but he couldn’t help it, bursting out into a fit of giggles- the situation all together was a mess and on top of that he was still very much drunk. jeno followed suit as did lucas as did renjun, joining jaemin on the floor. 

“what the fuck”

donghyuck and mark had walked in the room after hearing commotion.

jeno’s pants still down, lucas’ shirt missing, renjun on the floor and jaemin on his knees. they froze.

_“it’s not what it looks like”_

——

after taking approximately 17 minutes and 20 seconds to explain that they were in fact not “_having a fucking foursome in my room_” mark and donghyuck were left horrified.

“so are you going to leave so we can finish or what?” jeno broke the silence.

the other five looked at him in, jeno laughing out a “joking” as they joined in some sort of relief.

“i can’t believe you guys were trying to have sex in  _ my _ room on  _my_ bed ”

“we said sorry” renjun eye rolled,

“how is that equal?—“

“guys” jaemin cut them off before it went any further, “as we’re all here, why don’t we do something?” 

“we are not about to have a sixsome”

“no mark what the— why are you so against sleeping with us anyway??”

“because you guys are uglies”

“hey” donghyuck, pouted, whined drink apparently. 

“not you” mark winked, flirty drunk.

“okay i’m sufficiently bored with these two, so let’s play a game” lucas spoke, agreeing with jaemin.

“like what”

“um what about spin the bottle? that’s a party game” jeno suggested.

“how is that gonna work? only two of us are single and no offence but i don’t want to kiss your boyfriends” 

“fine, what about truth or dare?” renjun said.

“that’s kinda dead though”

“you choose something then”

“no truth or dare is fine” 

“okay, let’s just play here”

-

everyone took a seat on mark’s carpeted floor, some pulling cushions from the bed to sit on, as they sat around in a circle.

“so, whose going first?” mark spoke.

lucas grabbed a stray but empty beer bottle from the side and placed it in the middle, “i will” 

they watched the tinted glass spin round, pointing at all of them at least once before it came to a halt, nuzzle directly aimed at jaemin. they all cheered at this, who knows why? drunk hysteria or whatever it was—

“truth or dare?”

“truth” he sat up straight, bright smile, from where he lay his head against jeno’s shoulder.

“let’s start off pg” lucas began but was cut short—

“that’s boring, ask me something fun” he pouted.

“fine then,” smile turning devious, “where was the weirdest place you ever gave someone a handjob” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as everyone oohed at the question. 

“hmm” jaemin hummed thoughtfully, ”the cinema?” he said, looking at jeno to be cautious.

“the cinema?” donghyuck said slightly impressed, “you guys are wild...” 

the couple laughed, small redness to their cheeks, but nonetheless, amused.

“anyway! my turn” jaemin spun the bottle and watched it as it landed on his best friend, hyuck.

“truth or dare, duckie” 

“uh, truth” 

“hm. who do you most want to sleep with out of everyone here?” he asked with a smirk.

donghyuck took a moment to think before saying, “well... all of you are taken minus mark and answering anyone else could lead to potential damage between two persons or awkwardness in the current quantum space and time. so assessing the situation, if a equals b, then that doesn’t sound appealing and the correct choice should be...” he glanced at mark sat next to him, “mark” he finished as everyone stared at him blankly, void of any reactions.

he blinked. see, donghyuck tended to start talking intellect when he was drunk, which was rare, and the others were usually unable to decipher this— except renjun of course.

“bitch, you can’t answer based on logistics”

”fucking math kids i swear—“

“hey _i’m_ a fucking math kid”

”hyuck, you have to give a truthful answer”

“yeah, we really won’t care” the others protested as mark looked at him awaiting his answer.

“okay well ignoring the inevitable _logistics_ it’s still mark and all of you can suck my toe” he said proudly, trying to hide the embarrassment.

“okay my turn!” 

mark however now had a triumphant smile on his face, his hand sneakily moving to rest on donghyuck’s own, easy considering their proximity. the younger went red upon realising what mark was doing, before continuing his ministrations in spinning the bottle, which happened to land on renjun.

“truth or dare” 

“dare” 

“oooh, first dare of the night lads”

“yeah you guys are pussies so”

“says you”

“what kind of come back was that? are you in year eight?”

“guys shut up, i got one” jeno said, “rate everyone in this room from the hottest to the ugliest” 

“isn’t that kind of a truth”

“is this you refusing to do it?”

“what no—“

“go on then” 

“fine” he sighed, “obviously lucas is first” he spoke as the others rolled their eyes, “uh, then hyuck, jaemin, jeno, and lastly mark” he glanced at the older, “seagull looking ass” all of them burst out laughing at that.

“hey aren’t you going to defend me? you just said you wanted to fuck me” mark accused the laughing boy sat next to him. 

“why would i?” he managed out between giggles, “he isn’t wrong” 

“hey you little shit” mark launched at donghyuck, trying to grab him but the younger dodged his movements quickly, causing mark to fall face first from his upright position. the other five continued to laugh at mark, now struggling to get back up due to his hazy state. 

when he did get back up, he had a small scowl on his face. “just spin the bottle renjun so we can continue with this stupid game” he snapped.

“don’t be a little bitch mark, it’s just a game” they teased.

“m’not” 

“whatever you say” 

with that renjun spun the bottle once again watching it land on jeno “truth or dare” 

“dare”

“kiss someone that isn’t jaemin....” renjun said, looking to his younger friend for approval. 

jaemin nodded, knowing exactly who he’d go for anyway.

“hey mark...”

“nope. not a chance”

“come on, it’s just a dare. do you want me to forfeit?”

“i couldn’t care less, my lips are not touching your crusty ones”

“wow. i thought i meant more to you”

“...”

“this calls for one thing...” he cleared his throat, “need i remind you of that time—“

“_jeno_” he said trying to silence the younger, while giving him a  _look_.

“you brought this upon yourself, marcus” he shook his head with a shrug, “..it was summer of two thousand and—“

“wait, don’t!” he said in a panic, halting the younger’s words. “...let’s just get this over with” he murmured.

“okay but is anyone like really curious now” renjun said.

“yeah, it can’t be that bad” donghyuck laughed.

“it was nothing. just... a story for another time, not now” mark brushed their questions off as he got up and went over to where jeno was stood waiting, making kisses faces at him and winking every now and then.

mark glared slightly, annoyed the younger almost brought up the old memory of when the two kissed before— young and experimenting— how they met. but after one slightly drunken kiss the two knew it was all just  wrong and jeno later went on to think mark was only curious and instead decidedly straight from all the girls he slept with, plus jeno found jaemin in year 11. 

it wasn’t anything big and the two barley thought anything of it, but mark didn’t want donghyuck to know. jaemin knew obviously, but mark wanted things to be clear so the younger would be reassured that jeno would be his last option before making that information public — especially as the two best friends are so close and often, albeit jokingly, flirtatious. 

but jeno was drunk, meaning his filter was gone. but luckily so was everyone else’s who dropped the topic and instead awaited the kiss between the two friends.

they looked at each other before jeno grabbed mark hastily pressing his lips onto his own. the kiss was merely seconds before jeno pulled away and mark began wiping his mouth on his sleeve, disgusted. jeno just laughed at older’s reaction as everyone else cheered.

the two sat back down, jeno continuing with the game ignoring mark’s overreaction. he spun the bottle and laughed ironically when it landed on mark. he pointed at him whilst calling out “hey pretty boy, i guess this is fate, truth or dare” 

“don’t ever call me that again you freak” 

“fine by me, thin lips”

mark glared at the laughing boy, muttering “dare” 

“i dare you to take a picture with someone here and post that you’re dating’”

“easy” he answered confidently and he took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of him and donghyuck who wasn’t expecting it to be him.

“done, now let’s continue” 

“wait that was kind of a shit dare”

“yeah everyone already thinks they’re dating” renjun spoke, educated drunk. 

it was clear that neither really thought about the implications of that picture given the way people reacted to the two’s closeness already. but that was something to deal with in the morning. 

“let me give you another one” 

“what no. i already posted it” mark protested.

“are you refusing the dare?”

“yeah i‘m _refusing the dare_” mark mimicked in an obvious tone.

“fine, then you forfeit” jeno replied smugly. 

“fine by me” mark huffed, not really caring at this point.

“i saw handcuffs in your drawers once, wear them for the rest of the game”

“hold up, why the hell were you in my drawers?”

“it was ages ago, i was trying to look for condoms”

“have you always had a thing for fucking people in MY room?”

“it was jaemin and you know what you do to me” jeno winked at his older friend who was currently fake gagging at him.

“just put them on“ he rolled his eyes. mark walked towards his drawers and took out the handcuffs, getting donghyuck to put them on for him as he sat back down.

“why do you even have handcuffs?” he asked quietly once they were clipped in place.

mark laughed, not sure if the younger was just innocent or joking.

“guess you’ll have to find out” mark whispered with an added wink, laughing more at the younger’s confused reaction. 

“anyway my turn” he grabbed the bottle, watching it spin till it eventually landed on lucas, changing the subject.

“truth or dare?” 

“truth” 

“hm, if you had to have a threesome with three people in this room, who would it be?”

“this is easy” lucas answered “obviously renjun and then you mark” 

“what the fuck”

“marks popular today” jeno laughed.

“why me?” mark questioned the older who admitting to wanting mark to join him and his boyfriend in bed.

“well all the rumours say you’re good in bed.. so i’m curious to see if you live up to that” lucas replied 

“makes sense, i am a sex god” mark replied too confidently, the other all cringing at him.

“i take back what i said” 

surely enough it was lucas’ turn again and he spun the bottle watching it as it landed on donghyuck.

“truth or dare, hyuck” 

“dare” 

“oohh”

“shut it”

“i dare you to give someone a lap dance that isn’t jaemin or renjun” 

donghyuck sighed, usual donghyuck would _never _but drink donghyuck was so unbothered— “i’m only doing this to mark because he’s the only other single”

“stop with that reasoning”

“exactly, you know you would of chosen him either way”

“guys stop exposing me”

“you exposed yourself”

“i mean i wouldn’t mind if you gave me one” lucas winked as renjun hit him with a frown, “i’m joking baby, you know you’re the only one i want” lucas effortlessly pulled the younger onto his lap who sat with crossed arms, ignoring the older trying to give him a small kiss. 

“can i get music?” 

——

while it was safe to say that room had a bit too much to drink, in the front room things were slightly different. 

chenle was completely sober and taeyong had barely had a sip of jaehyun’s beer, the others were kind of tipsy but no where near as drunk as the other six— well except from jisung and ten.

it’s not that chenle couldn’t drink, he just preferred not to, always opting for alcohol free alternatives. jisung didn’t usually either, often to make his best friend more comfortable but also the two not caring much for the bitter poison. however jisung had managed to get him self shit faced on this particular night, the youngest clinging to chenle the whole time.

“lele!” the younger whined from where the two were stood, dancing in the centre of the living room, arms clung around the smaller, tall figure consuming him. 

“_sungie_ — “ the older whined cutely, from where his head was smushed against jisung’s chest, pout adorning his lips, “i can’t breathe” 

“then breathe silly!” he heard a giggle from above him. frowning, the older tried his best to push away, “jisung-ah” he frowned, “you’re out of it, let’s go sit down” he dragged the younger male to one of the sofas that jaehyun and taeyong were sat on.

well taeyong was on jaehyun’s lap, the two just minutes ago making out obscenely on the couch to now being engrossed in a seemingly small disagreement. 

“whatever you’re an ass” taeyong said getting up, about to leave.

big disagreement.

“what the fuck is your actual problem” jaehyun grabbed the older’s wrist, turning him back around.

“let go” taeyong seethed.

“no, not until you tell me what i did”

“i’m not repeating myself. you know exactly what you did now get the fuck off me” he yanked his arm back and headed outside to the back yard. 

jaehyun ran a hand through his hair, looking at the youngest two who were staring blatantly, “sorry to stare, but you should follow him hyung” chenle said, jaehyun sighed.

“yeah... also you might want to take jisung to the bathroom he’s about to puke”

the younger looked towards the boy next to him and cursed. he quickly dragged jisung up who fumbled over his feet as they headed for the bathroom, “thanks hyung” chenle called.

“no problem i guess” the older shook his head, looking at the open back door, taeyong now in the pitch blackness of winter, without a coat.

he sighed, grabbing his own jacket and heading outside.

“i’m sorry” jaehyun said as he wrapped the warm material around the shivering figure, tears collecting in the smaller boys features— he hated fighting. always did, so whenever they did fight, it was painful and jaehyun knew he’d fucked up this time.

the younger swallowed, licking his lips to catch the salty liquid, accepting the warmth of his boyfriend’s jacket, but still, silent.

“i didn’t sleep with her” can jaehyun’s timid voice.

the older laughed sarcastically, _humorous_. he bit the inside of his cheek, pursing his lips before raising his arm— a resonating smacking sound piercing through the cold night air fading out into darkness.

“don’t you dare lie to me, yoonoh” he was beyond mad.

it wasn’t even that painful, the coldness of the air making it sting more but “hyung” the younger pleaded, unbothered by the hit.

“i’m sorry, i really am, yes that night i went out with her, yes i lied but i promise. i’m not nor will i ever sleep with her” 

“then why did you lie! why were you so close in that video and why? why did your team mates send it to me asking if i knew who it was?” 

“hyung, look— i didn’t want to tell you this now, because i was unsure of how you’d react...”

“...”

“i’m not sleeping with her, she’s my cousin, you know the one from the states? she only came recently when i told her i— i applied to a university over there and was helping me out with my applications and stuff—“

taeyong remained quiet.

“i never planned to leave here— and i know it’s so sudden and i’m sorry i didn’t tell you earlier... but in terms of opportunities, there’s more options there for me- and nothings set in stone, i may not even get in... i have other choices too, it’s just... an option, for now”

taeyong was still silent, the younger sighing, “please say something”

“jaehyun” calm, “i would  never be mad at you for wanting what’s best for your future, how could you think that? i support you through everything.... this is no different, even if you are thousands of miles away from me, that doesn’t change how i feel about you. i love you, and if that means you wanna go to another country to study then so be it, i’m not gonna stop loving you because of that”

the younger was so relieved to hear the older’s words, voice heavy, “i’m sorry hyung, i— i guess i was just scared of admitting it to myself. _me_ afraid of being away from  you so made this about you rather than myself... and for that i’m sorry, i love you, hyung, thank you for being the best boyfriend in the world.”

the older laughed tearily, “i’m far from it... but you on the other hand” he joked, “no really. i support you, okay? i always will and i forgive you.. i’m sorry about the slap...”

“it’s okay, i forgive you too” he smiled “i love you” he whispered again, making sure he knew. the two were stood close, jaehyun could faintly see the emotions in his eyes alone from the dim lighting of the party inside.

“i love you” he whispered back as they connected their lips in gentle, slightly teary kiss, but as soon as their lips met taeyong pulled away with a jump.

“_hyunnie_! you’re freezing” he gasped. “i’m so sorry!” he said going to pull the younger inside but jaehyun stopped him, holding him tight by his waist and pulling him back in.

“then keep me warm” he whispered against the older’s lips, said boy shivering at the younger’s words as well as the boy’s cold fingers underneath his hoodie, gracing the bare skin under it.

“j-jaehyun” he whimpered, sensitive, as the younger’s lips danced across his neck, eyes rolling back in pleasure, bodies pressed tightly together. “jump” jaehyun pulled away slightly, tapping the smaller’s thighs as he obeyed, easily being lifted by the younger, arms around his neck, connecting their lips once more. 

he walked them back inside through the door they’d left open, taeyong soberly remembering their friends and pulling away, hitting jaehyun’s chest lightly with a squeak to let him down.

“gross can you guys like, not” johnny fake gagged as the two came back inside.

“wow as if you were practically fucking ten up there when you were dancing”

“fuck off” johnny retorted from where he was stood with a half asleep ten in his arms, the younger tiny in his hold, face buried into his neck, “by the way we all decided it was best to crash here cause it’s super late and those who drove here are too drunk to drive back” he motioned to tens small figure, mumbling stuff to himself cutely.

“okay but has anyone let mark know?”

“yeah and where even are the others?” taeyong suddenly realised looking a round in confusion, noticing the emptiness of the once crowded room.

“i think there in mark’s room, let’s go see”

and so it happened again— this time the six others walking in to see donghyuck grinding his ass in mark’s face while the others all watched, move by taemin playing solemnly in the back.

“_we can explain_”

—

and so after listing all the events from renjun and lucas trying to fuck to mark and donghyuck almost catching jeno and jaemin in the act and the most recent— that donghyuck was in fact completing a dare and not “about to fuck and let everyone watch- exhibitionism? voyeurism? whatever it is” the others the took their opportunity to ask their question.

“okay, now that we’ve established that, mark we’re all staying at yours tonight by the way so where’s your clothes... this suit is uncomfortable.”

mark sighed, contemplating if he wanted several drunk idiots to crash at his place— surely a recipe for chaos. that and he may or may not of gotten hard from the lap dance earlier. 

deciding against his _needs_, he instead told everyone to go to the living room, and that him and donghyuck would bring everything out (like blankets pillows and clothes).

“so i’m guessing we’re staying here...”

“yep, unless you don’t want to?”

“no no, of course.. just making sure”

“oh? possessive are we?”

“i meant making sure as in clarifying” donghyuck rolled his eyes playfully, blankets and pillows loading his arms, “anyway i’m gonna take these out for the guys... you should probably take care of _that_” donghyuck motioned to mark’s lower area who immediately flushed red, hoping he wouldn’t of seen.

the older shouted to the figure retreating to the front room, “not my fault you’re good at lap dancing” 

donghyuck laughed.

“this should be enough” he walked in to the room full of the others, dumping everything on the couch as mark shortly followed behind him, launching spare t-shirts, hoodies and joggers at his friends.

everyone began shamelessly changing there, except for jisung and chenle who no one had noticed had been missing for a while.

the two were in fact, still in the bathroom. jisung has successfully thrown up the contents of his stomach while chenle pat his back and sat next to him on tiled floor.

“thank you for taking care of me. i’m sorry” jisung had said as he laid his head against the older’s shoulder.

“it’s fine you big baby, i’m always taking care of you” he responded with no real intention from his words but jisung thought deeply about them.

_i want to take care of you too_.

the two had been sat like that for a while before they somehow fallen asleep, the calm breathing of one another soothing them both.

back in the front room, it was mark who noticed the two youngest missing, jaehyun recalling how they’d left for the bathroom a while ago, so him and went to look.

they knocked on the door and to no response, quietly opened it to see the two sleepy heads dozed off against the uncomfortable tiling, cuddled up. they cooed internally, mark lifting jisung up in his arms, carrying him like a baby to the front room as he placed the younger down on jaemin’s volunteering lap who immediately coddled him. jeno did the same with chenle, placing him down next to taeyong so his head rested softly on his thigh, the younger unconsciously cuddling into his hyung. 

“so those two are gonna take the smaller couch” mark spoke quietly as the two youngest were now sleeping comfortably on the hyungs laps.

“jeno and jaemin you’re taking the floor with lucas and renjun, jaehyun and taeyong you’re gonna take the bigger couch with ten and johnny in the other bit” he motioned toward the empty furniture on the other side, “and hyuck and i are gonna sleep in my room” 

after a simultaneous chorus of quiet _oohs_ and _shut ups _the two retreated into the older’s room, leaving changed and ready to sleep, leaving the others to it.

as the two slid into mark’s double bed, the coldness of sheets causing a shiver to run up their spines, donghyuck stayed shyly in the edge.

“why are you so far away? come here” mark, still kind of tipsy, pulled the younger’s lithe body towards him who giggled “mark” he hit the older’s chest lightly. he hummed.

“you looked good tonight”

“i was fucking kimbap”

“you were a tin wood cutter!” donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“whatever” he laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger, hands resting on his hips. donghyuck responded by burying his face into mark’s chest as he rested his own head against the younger’s, lips near his ear as he whispered,

“hyuck”

“what”

“i’m not tired”

“neither am i”

“the let’s do something”

“like what?”

“maybe you should finish that lap dance you gave me earlier” mark said in a low tone. _joking_... slightly.

the younger shivered at his words, “maybe i should... we were interrupted” he whispered back, raising his head from where it lay resting against the older’s firm body.

the two stared at each other in the darkness of the room, breathing jagged, hearts beating erratically. “can i kiss you?”

”yes”

mark wasted no time, pressing his lips to the younger’s who immediately kissed back. they allowed their tongues to meet in gentle yet passionate kiss, the older sliding his hands down to donghyuck’s waist, as hyuck’s own rested on the firm chest below him.

the younger raised up from where he lay on top of mark, lips still connected as the older sat up too. donghyuck rearranged himself so he was essentially sat on mark’s lap- his back pressed against the head board, arms securing around donghyuck’s small waist.

the two continued their make out session, hands timidly exploring, until the younger could no longer take it, needing _more_. he experimentally grinded down against the older, mark letting out a groan. “shit..” he pulled away, looking at donghyuck in awe. said boy blushed upon seeing mark’s gaze, “that’s so hot, shit” he continued, leaning in to press his lips to the younger’s neck, sucking a biting at the flesh, causing a string of whimpers to fall from the younger’s parted lips.

mark hummed, moving his hands to the younger’s hips to help his shy movements. “is this okay?”

”very much so”

they connected their lips once again as mark let his hands wonder further, landing on the younger’s firm ass, squeezing. donghyuck, startled by the contact, gasped an audible “mark” into the kiss.

”mhm”

”c-can we go further?” the older paused, pulling away from the younger’s lips to stare at the beauty in front of him. lips swollen and skin flushed. 

_what was happening?_

”hyuck...”

“please hyung” he whined, “i want this.. saw the way you looked at me when i was dancing... w-wanted to touch... take me right there...” he moaned, hips still moving... “should of” 

“fuck, what are you doing to me?” mark groaned, pulling at his shirt, to remove the item, the cold air causing a shiver to run up his spine. donghyuck reached out, in awe of the older’s body, hands feeling the prominent muscles.

”_hyung_” he whined, “please do something” he said tugging his own shirt off, moaning at the feeling of their warm bodies pressed together amongst the coldness of the room.

”hyuck— fuck, when did you get so confident?” mark whispered, flipping their positions so he now lay between the younger’s legs.

”s’the alcohol” donghyuck said, shy as mark looked down at his shirtless torso.

”dont” he tried to cover himself but mark caught his arms, pinning them above his head.

”hyuck— you’re- fuck- you’re gorgeous” he stopped his movements, letting the younger’s wrists free, “which is why i can’t do this” 

“what?” the younger sounded almost hurt.

”you’re not in your right mind, i’m not about to take your virginity while you’re still kind of drunk and we’re not in a relationship”

“i’m not a virgin what the fuck”

”wait what?” it was his turn to be confused.

”i may be a not be popular like you but that doesn’t mean i’m a fucking virgin”

“would there be a problem if you were?”

”that’s not what i’m saying i— how did you manage to turn that on me?” donghyuck realised, amusement in his voice.

there was no answer until mark was the one to laugh first, donghyuck joining, breaking whatever atmosphere they had.

“so you’re not a virg—“

“no i’m not”

”either way— you’re still drunk”

donghyuck sighed, “i’m not drunk” he said quietly, but still audible.

“huh?”

”i— i was exaggerating so we could continue” he said, face completely red, embarrassed. luckily it was dark and he could barely make out his features let alone skin tone.

the older paused, amused smile on his face as he clicked the button of the lamp next to his bed. he was about to tease the younger but as the light illuminated the two’s position, he could see the vulnerability in his eyes, instead— “..we still can”

donghyuck looked up from where his face was tucked into his own arm, “really?”

”if you want... yeah”

”...i haven’t- i haven’t done this in a while”

”it’s okay, we’ll go slow... i’ll take care of you.”

”please” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck once again, bringing him down so their _almost_ naked bodies were pressed together.

mark slid his hands down the younger’s body, who shuddered at the feeling of icy hands on his warm skin. the kiss was gentle, mark letting his tongue roam the younger’s mouth until he pulled away, attaching lips to surrounding areas. he worked his way down from his lips to his neck till he eventually came to donghyuck’s bare chest. he stopped, looking up at the younger who shook his head as a sign of permission as mark leaned in to run his tongue over one of his nipples. donghyuck gasped at the feeling, the older smirking before taking the whole thing in his mouth, sucking gently as the younger writhed above him on the sheets. mark ran his tongue in circular motions against the hard nub, before taking the other one between his fingers, squeezing gently.

donghyuck let out a high pitched moan at the feeling, “fuck me”

the older hummed from where his lips were now wrapped around the other nipple, vibrations wracking through donghyuck's sensitive body, “patience, baby” he chuckled.

he pulled away, continuing his path down the younger’s body, stopping at his flat tummy, nuzzling his face against the soft skin, the younger giggling and running his hands through mark’s dark locks.

“you sure about this?” he said, hands on the younger’s shorts, donghyuck nodded, raising his hips as mark slid them off his body. he shivered at the contact of the winter air around them. mark repeated this with his, _technically mark’s_, underwear so the younger was now completely naked, spread out for him to see.

the older looked at donghyuck, illuminated by the light, his face flushed and pupils wide— beautiful. and his body, fuck, mark didn’t realise just how perfect the boy was. neck littered in bruising marks, golden skin glowing in the light, and his thighs— fuck, mark wanted to bite the soft flesh now bracketing his hips ...even his cock was pretty. standing proudly against his stomach, red and leaking, perfect. “...you’re so beautiful, hyuck” 

“_please_” the younger whined upon seeing the older’s dark blown eyes raking over him, suddenly shy. he noticed as the older’s eyes particularly stopped _there, _his body reacting subconsciously, moving to hide his face. he knew he wasn’t _big_ but he wasn’t small either— average, but mark was staring at him like he was the whole world, nerves taking over him.

donghyuck was completely red, thankful but _shy_, not responding to mark’s words, instead— “you too...” he mumbled with a pout, “..off” he tugged at the older boy’s pants. mark watched as the shy boy pulled both items off in one, own cock springing out as the items now pooled around his ankles, mark finishing the job of removing them. donghyuck’s eyes widened.

_he was huge._

okay maybe he was exaggerating, but it was the largest dick he’d seen, not that he’d seen many, but it was surely 7 or 8 inches. his mouth watered, the thought of that being inside him exciting but also scary, _would it even fit?_

mark noticed the younger expression, letting out a laugh at the reaction.

”like what you see?”

“mhm” donghyuck hummed, reaching out tentatively taking the hard length in his hand, lithely stroking. donghyuck wasn’t immensely experienced, but he knew what he was doing, surprising mark, but also turning him on more.

“wanna suck you off” the younger said, changing their positions and pushing mark down so he was essentially straddling the older.

”all yours, baby”

donghyuck hummed, moving down so he was in line with mark’s cock. he looked up at the older before holding the base in his hand, guiding it to his lips and brushing them them against tip, he stilled, watching as mark looked at him in anticipation, aching to be touched.

donghyuck pulled away with a smile, however, teasing. he began to slide his hands in short movements, covering mark’s cock with his precum, before leaning in again to experimentally tongue at his slit. the younger decided it was enough teasing when mark jerked his hips slightly, wrapping his lips around the tip to begin and then taking him in halfway. this was without warning however, causing mark to choke from above him. the older’s breathing was erratic, donghyuck’s tongue skilfully working down his length, too big to be taken whole but what he couldn’t reach he made up for with his hands.

hollowing his cheeks, the younger started to bob his head back and forth, the older’s hands instinctively tangling into his hair, guiding him down. donghyuck continued his movements for a while, getting deeper and deeper on mark’s cock until he needed to pull away to breathe. removing his lips, donghyuck hummed, the vibrations around mark’s cock sending him into euphoria.

“fuck” the feeling of the younger’s tight lips wrapped around his pulsing cock, saliva coating the sides, hot and wet, was enough to make mark want to come then and there. not to mention the sight in front of him, the younger below him, glancing up every now and then, lips snuggly around his dick as tears were in his eyes from mark tugging _too_ hard.

”did i hurt you?”

”no, can go deeper, just hold me” donghyuck placed his spare hand on the older’s, threaded into his hair, tightening mark’s grip and holding him down. he then reached out and wrapped his lips around mark’s cock once again. this time forcing himself to go deeper. donghyuck choked around the item lodged in his throat, but forced himself to keep going. mark reached out to stroke the younger’s puffed cheeks with the pad of his thumb, budge of his cock visible his mouth. donghyuck looked back at him with glassy eyes from the gentle action.

”i’m gonna cum if you keep this up”

donghyuck moaned, the idea of feeling mark filling his mouth like that an enticing image. he bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off. “not yet, need you— fuck me please” he blabbered, hornier than ever. mark was so fucking hot donghyuck didn’t know if he realised what he was doing.

jaw clenched as his dark eyes stared down at the younger, holding him down on his cock (per his request). veins bulging from his arms as his muscles continuously flexed. and the low noises he’d let out, small grunts and groans making the younger’s body react in _ways_.

”hyung please” he begged, desperate. tears now dried on his face, lips still lined with slick from mark’s cock. 

“fuck baby, get on your hands and knees” 

donghyuck obliged, turning around so he was now spread out and open, a display for mark’s eyes only. mark got up, grabbing a packet of lube from his drawer and a condom.

donghyuck watched him gathering the times before, contemplating. ”we don’t need it”

“what?”

”i’m clean”

”i am too but still...”

”please... i- i want to feel you”

mark groaned, _what was he doing to him?_

mark nodded, putting the condom back, climbing on the bed to where the younger was, nicely spread out and pretty pink hole exposed for him.

”guessing you’ve done this before?”

the younger flushed, “i have... but i haven’t been with anyone in a while just— just myself” it took mark a second to figure out what he was saying until—

”fuck, you play with yourself, hyuck?” 

“n-not often” he whined, embarrassed, “just sometimes— need it, deserve it”

“deserve it huh?” mark hummed, “and when’s that?”

”w-when i do well, when no one else is there to tell me, treat myself” 

mark stared in awe at the younger, how was it possible donghyuck- his little math nerd donghyuck was here in front of him, saying such things.

amidst their conversation mark was worked on warming up the lube, slippery substance now coating his fingers, “ready?”

”yes, please” the younger said, politeness going straight to his cock, still rock hard from earlier.

mark tentatively pushed one finger in, hyuck showing little resistance to the intrusive item. the older took this as a sign to push another one in, feeling the stretch of his walls, moaning out at the feeling, a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through his veins.

“i-i’m fine, you can add another”

mark stroked gently along the younger’s skin, “not yet baby, need to make sure you’re stretched properly” mark said, pushing his fingers in deeper, and moving them in scissoring motions. he pressed around, searching for the younger’s sensitive spot, trying to make him relax from where he clenched tightly around the digits.

”relax, hyuck” he said, pressing soft kisses to the base of his spine. when he felt the younger was stretched enough, he removed his fingers to push 3 back inside.

donghyuck felt that one, yelping at the pain, mark hushed the younger with more kisses, “it’s okay, doing so well, baby” and like that he leant down to press small fluttering kisses to his thighs and around his entrance. 

donghyuck sighed contentedly at the feeling the older’s free hand massaging the supple flesh of his ass- thrusting his fingers repeatedly in, thoroughly stretching him.

“mark” donghyuck said after awhile, fingers still inside searching for that one spot— “i’m ready”

”not yet, just let me—“

“_ah_!” the younger screamed out when mark found it— hitting his prostate dead on, “fucking hell mark i swear if you don’t put your dick in me right now—”

the younger’s words were cut short and replaced by a loud yelp as mark slapped his ass. the younger didn’t mind but pretend to shoot the older a glare.

”shut you up, didn’t it?” he said snidely, but the younger didn’t have anytime to respond as mark was already aligning his cock to the younger’s hole, pushing in.

he only pushed in midway, donghyuck wincing at the feeling, before pulling out and repeating his actions, trying to get the younger accustomed to the feeling. he did make sure he was properly stretched but mark’s cock was much bigger than his fingers, and donghyuck would not stop clenching.

sensing the mild discomfort, mark pulled out after the third attempt, “turn around”

donghyuck complied, turning around so he was laying on his back, mark hovering above him. “just breathe, okay? don’t clench” he said, stroking one hand through the younger’s hair, the other resting on his toned thighs, holding them in place around his waist.

mark lined himself up once again, slowly pushing in, this time feeling mere resistance due to the younger’s relaxed and loosened state. he kept going until he was fully in, consumed by the tightness and heat of donghyuck; he gave a few small experimental thrusts before donghyuck began to whine. mark took this cue, building up his pace and steadily fucking into the moaning boy beneath him.

“taking me so well, baby” the older said between thrusts, leaning down to press his lips to donghyuck’s in a sweet kiss, continuing his rhythm. after a while, when mark knew the younger was fully comfortable he began to increase his pace— pulling out slowly to slam all the way back in.

the caused donghyuck to let out a series of choked moans, running his nails down mark’s forearms and back—“_please_” he gasped into the kiss, aiming at no one in particular whilst clinging desperately onto mark.

the older smirked, seeing the effect he had on the younger and continuing his ministrations. on one particular thrust however he slammed straight into donghyuck prostate, causing the younger scream out in pleasure. “fuck! do that again” he moaned as mark repeatedly slammed into that spot, causing him to feel pure bliss.

”_hyung_” he said, tears building in his eyes once again as the older continuously abused his pleasure point, stimulation almost too much for him. the younger could feel heat pooling in his lower stomach, knowing his release was not too far.

mark’s hips did not let up, finding new angles to make sure the the younger was satisfied, which if his moans were anything to go by— he was. donghyuck was emitting small moans and whines every so often, the feeling of mark’s fucking into his tight heat overwhelming, especially when he leaned down to attach his lips to donghyuck’s nipple.

”_nngg_” he mewled incoherently, pleasure taking over him, hole deliciously clenching and unclenching around mark’s hot pulsating cock, “wanna— _need _to cum” he whimpered out, voice high and drowsy, laced in pleasure. but the older had other plans, tucking his hands under the older’s hips and flipping them over so donghyuck was sat snugly on his cock. donghyuck whined loudly at the loss of pleasure but was shortly replaced with a gasped out moan at the feeling being full, the cock inside him so _so_ deep.

”if you wanna cum, then work for it”

donghyuck quickly began to find his own rhythm, raising his hips off of mark’s cock and slamming back down, causing them both to moan out. mark let his hands wonder to donghyuck’s ass, grabbing the doughy flesh and guiding his movements up off his lap and back down again— essentially bouncing on his cock.

the feeling of mark so deep was sending the younger into a frenzy— but it wasn’t enough. mark smirked for the umpteenth time, as he watched the whiney baby sat atop his lap, pout on his lips as he scrambled to find the right angle, frustration building and fresh tears escaping his eyes.

”mark— can’t find... _i can’t_—“ the younger blabbered, trying to feel the immense pleasure he was seconds ago, sobs wracking through his body.

mark took pity on the younger, the boys face dripping with tears, small sniffles being released. he brought his hand to caress his cheek, staring deeply at the younger, beautiful. he looked at mark, eyes wide, confused, “so so beautiful” he uttered before moving his hands to the younger’s backside, spreading the plump cheeks, lifting his hips and pounding into him. 

“_mark_!” he screamed as the older reached that particular spot, abusing it over and over, “i-i’m gonna come!” he yelled, body convulsing in mark’s hold.

”so close, hyuck” mark groaned, hips frantically slamming against the younger’s ass, speed now impossibly faster. 

“hyung!” the younger yelled out as he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, hole tightening around mark’s cock insistently. the feeling of mark hitting his prostate over and over was too much the younger- crying out as he felt his body shake, orgasm ripping through him with a loud moan. come spurted out of his cock, painting his chest with the white substance, some getting on mark’s too. said boy watched the sight in front of him, feeling the pulse of donghyuck’s walls around his cock, the heat overbearing before he felt donghyuck’s body tense and completely collapse in his arms. 

he continued with his pace however, thrusts erratic, needing to feel his own release. the younger cried in over stimulation, a mix of pain and pleasure in his whines. mark felt the younger clench one last time, spent from his orgasm as he came himself, burying his cock deep inside the younger and coming blissfully, coating the younger’s insides with his release.

”fuck” his hips stuttered, small thrusts, fucking the younger through his orgasm. 

“_hyung_” the younger whined as mark lifted the younger off his limp cock and slowly slid out of him, come dripping out of his hole, dirtying the sheets below them. donghyuck laid next to mark, exhausted.

mark stood up grabbing some wipes from his bed side drawer and cleaning the younger’s torso, as well as his own. he then attempted his best at cleaning donghyuck’s sensitive hole, the sleepy boy protesting weakly.

”hyuck-ah, need to get you cleaned before you can sleep”

”mm” he hummed sleepily, the older sighing and continuing his ministrations, they‘d have to shower in the morning anyways. 

the older went to the bathroom, tidying up and when he came out, found the younger fast asleep, he smiled. he redressed the younger, sorting out the sheets before climbing into the bed as well, tucking the younger in who subconsciously curled up against him.

mark looked at him, realisation of events happening, but he chose to ignore it. he leaned down instead, pressing a softest kiss onto the younger’s forehead before leaning over to reach the lamp switch.

”_sweet dreams_” 

the light switched off.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt i’ll follow back ^^
> 
> twitter  
my cc  
my au
> 
> (if the don’t work, twitter my is @fruityyeji and my au is pinned!)
> 
> please leave feedback here or on cc 🥺🥺


End file.
